


Sisterly Communication

by circamoore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Caught Making Out, Coming Out, Communication, F/F, Humorous Ending, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: Things are changing in girls' lives. As sisters, Yang knows they can talk about anything and everything in their lives. Ruby's perspective is more nuanced (Whiterose, Bumbleby; implied canoodling).





	Sisterly Communication

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't as finished as I would like, but I'm trying to clear the decks of my end v5 shorts before v6 starts and shakes it all up.

Yang knocked gently on the door.  
"Ruby, can I talk to you?"

After a slight delay she got an answer.  
"Um, now?"

"Yes, unless that is a problem"

There were some sounds of hurried movement inside.  
"... uh, yeah... sure, come in"

Yang opened the door, and found Ruby on the bed, her cheeks flushed and her hair in disarray. The blankets were in a big messy pile, more beside her than on top of her. Even her pyjamas weren't sitting straight. Yang smiled at her sister's childish habits. She bent over to start straightening the bed, but Ruby's look warned her off.  
"I can tuck myself in Yang!" Then looking guilty for being so harsh, "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Ruby you know how dad and I talked to you about.. things, and that girls can like other girls... as more than friends" Yang moistened her lips.

Ruby looked worried and slightly guilty  
"I-"

"Blake and I" she hesitated, "Sometimes those sorts of feelings can develop between two people who already care about each other as friends, and it can be difficult to make the adjustment"

Ruby remained silent, her face carefully neutral.

"We talked. A lot. And we decided that we should try it. Try being a couple. I just wanted you to know that things might be changing, so it wouldn't be weird if you see us kissing, or if you have any questions"

Ruby looked positively relieved.  
"You and Blake, huh?" She gave a sly smile "Kissing"

Yang flushed  
"We kissed... It was... It was kind of amazing" she smiled widely, then looked at Ruby "Don't worry, one day you'll know what that feels like"

Ruby's guilty look was back  
"Yeah, one day"

"Well, good night"

"Good night Yang. I'm really happy about you and Blake, I think you will be good together"

"You think so? Thanks." Yang closed the door gently behind her.

~o~

Weiss popped out from under the blanket pile, holding a sheet to her chest.  
"Well, that happened" With her free arm she was poking around the bedding searching for something.

"Yup." Ruby watched her search for a while before reaching under the pillow and pulling something out. "Looking for this?" She held up a white bra, giving Weiss a cheeky smile.

"I should have known you had it" Weiss took the offered underwear, but made no move to put it on. She sighed. "What are we going to tell her? I don't like hiding, but after... whatever that was, I see why you wanted to be careful"

"Yang doesn't handle change well. She deals by helping other people."

"She was pretty smothering when you first came to Beacon"

Ruby nodded.  
"She'll get over it. We just need to break it to her the right way. Right now she is probably going around everybody-" her eyes widened. "Uh oh-"

That moment the door opened.  
"Ruby do you know where W-"

There was a long, profound, silence.

Ruby smiled nervously.  
"Um Yang, you know how girls can like other girls. Sometimes those sorts of feelings can develop..."


End file.
